A number of cerebro-hemodynamic characteristics may be clinically useful for diagnosing strokes, trauma, and other conditions that can affect the functioning of the cerebrovascular system. These characteristics may include cerebral blood volume, cerebral blood flow, cerebral perfusion pressure, mean transit time, time to peak, intracranial pressure, and others. Conventional methods for detecting or monitoring these parameters may include physically inserting a probe into the cerebrospinal fluid or into an artery, angiography, computed tomography angiography (CTA), perfusion computed tomography (PCT), transcranial doppler ultrasound (TCD), positron emission tomography (PET), and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and angiography (MRA).
Some non-invasive methods for detecting or monitoring cerebro-hemodynamic parameters may require, for example, machines for carrying out CT, PCT, PET, and/or MRI procedures. In some instances, the cost of these machines, their limited mobility, and/or their significant expense per use, may limit their usefulness in situations where either regular, continuous, or frequent monitoring of cerebro-hemodynamic characteristics may be desirable.
The foregoing description is merely exemplary for providing general background and is not restrictive of the various embodiments of systems, methods, devices, and features as described and claimed.